


Temptations

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tempts Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> For caaare.

Faith saw Willow unattended by her usual knight and sidled up, sat next to her, figuring she'd be too meek to object. "How's it going?" Faith said with false heartiness.

Willow looked her in the eyes and said, "Since no one else is around, how about we both not pretend to like each other."

This could be fun. Faith leaned in closer and slid her hand onto Willow's knee. "That's never stopped me before," Faith said, perfectly honest.

"You need help," Willow said.

"Don't tell me you're not tempted."

"No," Willow said, but not before Faith saw her eyes flicker.


End file.
